


distracted

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Texting, but it turned into one so here u go, this wasn't supposed to be a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: "Could his brain just shut up for ten minutes?"In which, Noya struggles with homework and Asahi comes to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be me venting my problems w homework onto noya but it turned into a smut so here u go

Could his brain just shut up for like ten minutes?

Nishinoya wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the glaring screen of his laptop, it's mostly white screen burning his retinas. He had probably been watching this nearly blank document that said nothing but his name, his teacher's name, the class, and the date for close to thirty minutes. He was supposed to be writing an essay for contemporary literature, his worst class, but he just couldn't focus his mind on the task. Every time he looked at the material he was supposed to be writing about, it felt as though his brain broke. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't quiet his mind enough to read the text, and it was starting to piss him off. It was so absolutely frustrating. Why couldn't his brain just shut the fuck up? He wanted to get this done so he could relax, but no, his brain decided to be distracted so that a short assignment that would maybe take thirty minutes, would turn into an assignment that was two hours long.

What was worse was that he wasn't even being distracted by social media or anybody else, it was just him, thinking of a hundred other things rather than what he should be thinking about. Noya sighed and carded a hand through his thick hair, feeling that it was drooping slightly. He cast a wayward glance over to his phone sitting near his laptop. He considered asking Ryuu about his progress on the paper they both had to write, but knew that the answer would be something along the lines of ‘dude I haven't even started.’ He briefly thought of asking Suga for help, but didn't want to bother the setter with his bullshit.

Then Asahi came to mind.

He knew that the ace would be more than willing to help him as he reached for his phone. Though truthfully, Noya was just looking for an opportunity to see his beloved boyfriend. The small libero quickly swiped open his phone and immediately began to produce his text.

**To: Asahi <333**

_Idk how to write essays pls come help me i am Desperate_

Noya looked over the text and figured it was good enough, it wasn't the best way to ask for help, he knew that, but he didn't really have the brainpower to think of anything else at the moment. Besides, he doubted Asahi would really care all that much. He thumbed over the send button and set his phone down, awaiting a response.

One arrived about five minutes later.

**From: Asahi <333 **

_This isn't just some excuse to try to get me to come over, is it?_

Noya could feel his face flush with embarrassment over being seen through so easily. To be fair, Asahi probably knew him the best out of everyone, so it didn't really surprise him that he’d be able to detect the libero’s ulterior motives so quickly. Smiling softly, Noya quickly began to write out his response.

**To: Asahi <333**

_whaaaat? me? make excuses to get you to come over? never._

Pressing send, Noya wrote out a follow-up text. He was notorious for sending multiple texts one right after another.

**To: Asahi <333 **

_no but srsly, i really need help with this i cant think of anything._

**To: Asahi <333**

_plsss come help me ur boyfriend is dying from writers block and if im dead i cant kiss u anymore so u need to come help me_

Noya sent the third text and set his phone down, once again waiting for Asahi’s response. He looked back to his annoyingly blank computer screen. Noya silently promised himself that if Asahi were to come over, then he’d actually try to get his work done with him. He wanted it to be done, he wanted it to be done and out of mind so he could focus on Asahi. The one thing in his life that could hold his undivided attention no matter what.

The buzz of his phone against the hardwood of his desk startled him out of his staring contest with his blank document. He scooped up his phone and read the text that crossed the screen.

**From: Asahi <333**

_Alright, I’ll be there soon, but we are going to /work/ Yuu, so help me._

Noya smirked and replied with a quick ‘see you soon <3’ before setting his phone down again. He was glad that his mother wouldn't be home for another few hours so that the two could be undisturbed. Not that she would likely bother them anyway, she liked Asahi and never voiced any complaints about his coming and goings.

\---

About twenty minutes later, Nishinoya heard the rap of knocking on his door. Standing, he scrambled down the stairs and swung open the front door. Before Asahi could even get a word out, Noya flung himself on the massive ace and squeezed him tightly. He felt Asahi’s ever warm arms encircle him and return the fierce embrace. After a few moments, the two broke apart and Noya gazed up at his huge but gentle boyfriend with loving eyes.

“Thanks for coming, Asahi,” he sighed, a grateful smile tugging at his lips.

Asahi chuckled and smoothed down a few strands of hair straying from his bun, “yeah, well, I just can't say no to you,” he admitted with a blush. “Come on, let's get to work.”

Noya nodded and bounded upstairs with Asahi trailing him at an easier pace.

\---

About an hour later, with Asahi’s help, Nishinoya was able to complete the essay and turn it in. He closed his laptop and set it on the floor, flopping back against Asahi. The two had allocated themselves to Noya’s bed so Asahi could help him more comfortably. The small boy craned his head to look up at Asahi who was smiling down at him softly.

“There, all done. Feel better now?” He asked him, pulling the libero closer to his body.

Noya nodded, “much, much better,” he told him, resting his chin on the wing spiker’s chest so he could look up at him. His brain was considerably quieter now and he could finally give his boyfriend the attention he wanted to give him. “I can finally focus on you now,” he purred as he leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Asahi’s lips.

He felt the older teen’s smile grow against his own lips as he returned the kiss. Noya could feel Asahi’s large hands placing themselves on the small of his back as the kiss grew a little deeper. The smaller boy practically melted into Asahi as he cupped the ace’s cheeks, pressing harder and more passionately. The two pulled away for a slight gasp of air before quickly returning to the hard kiss. Within moments, the boys were exploring each others’ mouths in a heated and intense kiss.

Noya couldn't help the hitch in his breath when Asahi’s hands wandered his way to his ass. A smirk crossed his face as he gave his hips a slight roll, feeling Asahi shudder underneath him as Noya’s crotch brushed across his own.

Noya leaned forwards and mouthed a kiss on Asahi’s neck, “you know,” he began, his lips brushing across the warm skin as he spoke, “I don't think I’ve properly showed my gratitude to you for helping me out.” He hummed softly as he latched onto Asahi’s neck again, swiping his tongue across the underneath of his jaw.

“Is that so?” Asahi chuckled softly, his voice heavy with lust as Noya teased the sensitive spot on his neck.

Noya gave a small “mhm” in confirmation as his hands wandered from Asahi’s cheeks down to his hips, tangling themselves in the ace’s waistband. The smaller boy bit his lip as Asahi tightened his grip on his ass, pleasure tingling up his body. Slowly, he began to pull down his lover’s pants, revealing tented boxers underneath, the spiker’s arousal apparent.

“Someone’s excited, eh?” Noya couldn't help but comment, a wicked smirk playing across his face as his eyes met Asahi’s blushing face.

“H-hush.”

The libero didn’t say anything more as he moved down, his breath washing over the fabric that hid the ace’s erection. Carefully, he tugged them down and exposed his boyfriend’s waiting length. His hands slid up Asahi’s thighs that were trembling ever so slightly. Noya could hear Asahi whimper something that sounded vaguely like a “please” but he couldn't be sure. Dipping his head forwards, he slowly ran his tongue up the underside of Asahi’s aching length. A gasp escaped the ace’s lips as pleasure washed over his body.

Noya tilted his head to look up at the already panting figure before him before flicking his tongue over the tip of Asahi’s cock. This time he didn't pause between each flick of his tongue and soon had his entire mouth wrapped around the hard member. Noya was barely aware of Asahi’s hands gripping tightly at his hair as he bobbed his head, flicking and swirling his tongue all the while.

“Y-Yuu...Yuu wait…” Asahi gasped out, stopping Noya in his tracks as he pulled back to look at his shaking boyfriend. “W-want to be in you…” was all the ace could manage in his lust-riddled state.

Biting his lip, Noya nodded and with Asahi’s help, was soon divested of his own clothes. Noya wasn't a hundred percent sure when in the process of removing his clothes Asahi had nabbed the lube from under his bed, but all that mattered now was that Noya was sprawled on top of spiker with Asahi getting ready to prepare the small libero.

Nishinoya shuddered at the cool feeling of lube being spread across his already sensitive hole. Glancing back at Asahi’s hands, he could see that the ace was slicking lube over his own fingers. Noya gasped and pitched his head forwards again against Asahi’s chest as he felt an index figure press slowly into him. His mouth hung open as a mix of pain and pleasure radiated through his body. Though the pain soon blended into pleasure as Asahi pushed his finger in further. Noya curled his hands against Asahi’s chest as his boyfriend slowly began to pump his finger in and out.

It didn't take long for Noya to adjust to the single digit and he was soon yearning for more. “A-Asahi...please…” he stuttered out, hoping that the older boy would get what he was asking for.

Fortunately, Asahi seemed to figure it out as he pushed another finger slowly into Noya. Shuddering again, Noya let out a deep, pleasure filled moan as he pressed his forehead harder against Asahi’s chest. He felt the pace of the fingers soon pick up and his moans followed suit, each thrust was now accompanied by some sort of gasp or moan. The smaller boy couldn't help but buck as the two digits brushed his prostate ever so slightly. A keen of desperation escaped Noya’s mouth as the pleasure continued to build.

Peeling his eyes open, he peered up at the ace whose own face was hot and flushed with lust. It was clear that Asahi was getting desperate too.

“A-Asahi...I need you…” he panted with half-lidded eyes.

The wing spiker quickly nodded and grabbed the lube, slicking it over his painfully erect cock. Noya began to lap and nibble at Asahi’s neck as he prepared himself, his hands clutching at his boyfriend’s strong shoulders.

He felt Asahi’s firm hands grip his waist and pull him back ever so slightly so that his cock is rubbing up against his waiting entrance. Noya let out a long moan as the ace slowly pushed into him, throwing his head back as almost overwhelming pleasure rushed through his veins.

Asahi waited for a few moments for Noya to give him the go ahead to start moving. When the libero did nod, Asahi slowly began to pump in and out. Stuttering moans tumbled out of Noya’s mouth as soft but lustful gasps bled from Asahi’s own lips.

“F-faster…” a shaking voice commanded as Noya rolled his hips, trying to goad the bigger teen to pick up the pace.

Asahi certainly didn't need to be told twice as the grasp he had on Noya’s firm waist tightened and his hips began to buck faster. Noya let out a cry as Asahi’s cock started to thrust into him harder and faster now. With his chest still pressed against Asahi’s, the smaller of the two tangled his fingers in Asahi’s long locks, gripping tightly as his body shook with ecstasy.

Orgasm was quickly crawling its way up Asahi’s body, his movements becoming even more erratic. He could tell both from Noya’s loudening moans and the way he was tightening around him that he too, was approaching orgasm. Asahi moved one hand from Noya’s hip to grip at his slick cock, pumping his hand quickly.

Noya let out a loud gasp that quickly turned into a moan at the added pleasure as Asahi continued to drive into him, striking his prostate in the most wonderful way. He managed to eek out Asahi’s name as orgasm soon took control of him, shaking him apart. In his overstimulated state, he could feel and hear Asahi’s own orgasm explode from his body. A moan escaped Noya’s mouth as he felt Asahi spill into him just as his own orgasm finish.

Wheezing and panting, the two laid against each other for a few moments before Asahi eased out of the exhausted libero. Though they didn't move much more from that for a few minutes longer.

Nishinoya didn't even realize that his eyes had closed until he felt Asahi shift under him. Blinking, he looked up at the ace and a sleepy smile crossed his face.

“Hey,” he drawled, leaning forward to peck at Asahi’s lips.

“Mmh...hey,” Asahi purred in response as he wrapped his arms around Noya’s smaller figure.

Noya buried his head underneath the crook of Asahi’s chin, smiling softly as he wrapped himself around Asahi’s massive body. “I feel kinda gross but I also really don't want to move,” he lamented, his voice light and content.

“I think we need a bath,” Asahi suggested, craning his neck to look down at his boyfriend who was curled around him like a koala.

“That sounds good,” he murmured, “but you gotta carry me.” Noya gave a slight smirk, catching the playful eye roll Asahi gave him.

Chuckling softly, Asahi sat up and gathered Noya into his arms. “Alright, alright, let’s go.” Noya snuggled into his boyfriend’s broad chest as he was carried into the bathroom.

Maybe writing essays wouldn't be so bad if this was the end result every time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so hope u enjoyed
> 
> hmu at my anime blog: flyhighnishinoya.tumblr.com
> 
> or my main: ragingdrumboner.tumblr.com


End file.
